


Proximity.

by Sehuns_bag_of_Lays



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Smut, Romance, layhun - Freeform, sexing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehuns_bag_of_Lays/pseuds/Sehuns_bag_of_Lays
Summary: Humans naturally want what they can’t have and Yixing is no exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-ed so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

Humans naturally want what they can’t have and Yixing is no exception.

 

Yixing always wonders why Sehun is so close, yet so far out of reach.

 

Yixing pretends not to notice the other boy’s small mannerisms. And he prays to God that he won’t notice any more. He averts his eyes from Sehun’s signature “tongue poking out of his mouth when he’s nervous”, “I have showered with everyone but Yixing”, or maybe when he comes to him when he needs help learning Chinese.

 

He pretends not to notice how their interactions are mostly, “Let’s hold each other’s waist or sling an arm over your shoulder, cause why _not_.” He ignores the kiss that they had shared at the China Love Big concert and the slight tingling feeling when Sehun’s hand leaves his waist. He refuses the fact that Sehun is an amazing good kisser.

 

Yet he wants them to be so much more than this member-member relationship. He wants to become more comfortable with the other’s presence. He wants something that he doesn’t know. But all he does is want, want, want and it sadly never happens.

 

\--

 

Yixing stretches his arms forward, the computer screen being the only source of light in the pitch black room. He lets the black, sound-canceling headphones fall from his ears and rest on his neck. He felt like collapsing, the small electric piano becoming swirls of black and white. He sat in silence trying to shove the thought that, _Wow this desk suddenly looks comfortable, don’t you think so too Yixing?_ He shakes his head violently, his black mop of hair flying around his head and crowning it. “You need to finish this composition,” he whispered to himself, “everyone will be disappointed if you don’t.”

 

He put his headphones around his ears and straightened his posture. The computer’s clock screamed 4 AM and his body was pleading for him just to close his eyes and _rest_ . He listened to the composition once more. _It needs something_ , he thought, pressing his lips into a thin line. Yixing racked his brain for something, anything that could be put in, but nothing had come to mind. He leaned back and sighed, he felt like he wasn’t going anywhere on this. It felt like he was walking on a treadmill, going nowhere and wasting energy, despite working so _damn hard_. “Hyung?” A voice came from behind him. Yixing turned to look at the speaker, shocked that anyone was still awake at this ungodly hour.

 

Sehun was standing outside of his and Junmyeon’s shared room, burning holes into Yixing’s retinas. “You shouldn’t be up this late.” He walked closer towards him, Yixing’s eyes following every single movement, until Sehun rested on the left side of him. A light pink shade was dusted on his cheeks due to the space between them, especially since it was so small. The younger stared at the computer screen, analyzing the different colored bars and the abundance of them.  “I know,” a sarcastic, small laugh tumbled out of his lips before he knew it. Sehun frowned at him in slight disapproval.

 

The way the other had stared at him made him feel like a bug under a microscope; reading into all his actions and words. Yixing nibbled his lips, his attention span and energy waning every second. He felt high strung; too hyper aware of the situation, yet too tired to process it. “You shouldn’t be up this late either.” Yixing retaliated, determined to finish this fucking song before the moon was replaced by the rising sun.

 

“I just woke up.”

 

 _Bullshit_ , Yixing called in his head.

 

“I came to get water ‘cause I was thirsty,” he reasoned. “I didn’t think anyone was still awake.”

 

“Then the kitchen is over there.”

 

“I know.”

 

Yixing’s patience was beginning to dissipate, but he held himself back. He shouldn’t be causing problems with their team just because he got pissed at Sehun from impatience.

 

He sighed and was about to slip his headphones back on his head until a firm hand held his wrist. “Go to sleep, Lay-hyung. We have activities tomorrow and it’s better if you rest.” There was a prolonged silence before the older’s shoulders had fell and was confirmed in a sigh of defeat. His head told him to retaliate once more, but his heart truly knew that the other was right. He diverted his gaze from the computer screen, from Sehun, and his eyes rested on the hardwood floor of their dorm. Yixing kept his eyes on the floor, away from Sehun’s observant ones, “Just get your water.” Sehun let go of his carpal and followed Yixing’s direction. He pressed the power button on his computer and the only source of light had vanished.

 

The only occupant in the room had now become Yixing as he sat in the piercing silence and jet black darkness. He had loathed the way Sehun had control of him in that moment. He despised the way he flushed at contact with the maknae and how he was scolded like a child. Yixing pressed his body further into the leather computer chair and closed his eyes. He hadn’t realized how damn sleepy he was, and shutting his eyes felt like he had taken a step closer to Cloud 9. He caved into the black leather, his consciousness slipping away with every second.

 

\--

 

Yixing awoke the next morning to someone shaking his side. “Yixing-ah!” He opened his eyes to the sight of Minseok’s warm, almond-shaped ones. “Did you fall asleep while composing?” Yixing stayed silent, his eyes still trying to get into focus. The elder boy laughed, “We have to get going soon. There’s a performance in an hour and we can’t be late.” He left Yixing to himself.

 

    “I didn’t fall asleep while composing,” he mumbled. _Sehun told me to sleep_ , this time he kept it to himself; the other members didn’t need to know.

 

\--

 

_I had loathed how you had control of me. I was like a marionette with strings, being controlled by a puppeteer. But at the same time you couldn’t help it. The thread that was attached to my arms and legs were put by myself; willingly and wholeheartedly._

 

\--

 

White, soft snowflakes were falling out of the sky, caking the ground with a white Wonderland. It had only been 3 weeks since “that incident” and Yixing had well gotten over it, the memory hanging by a thread. (That’s what he wanted to believe anyways.) He was buried under two blankets, folded, and was huddled by the window watching the small shreds of ice fall to the ground.

 

He had nothing to do. It was their day-off but as much as he wanted to sleep, his body wouldn’t let him, thus making him to practically nothing. He didn’t feel like composing either; it was their rest day after all.

 

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around his body. _A back hug_ , he figured. “Hyung,” Baekhyun sing-songed. “It’s time to eat lunch~.” “Okay,” Yixing said, his chocolate orbs were still focused outside where the wind harshly blew and where snowflakes danced to the song of the wind. Baekhyun’s eyes followed where Yixing’s were, his attention out the window as well. “It’s really pretty outside, huh.” The elder nodded, resting his right hand on Baekhyun’s wrist. They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the snow outside.

 

“Hurry up you two lovebirds.” A sarcastic voice had come behind the two; not sounding in a good mood. “We’re not in love,” Yixing replied, standing up along with Baekhyun. The blankets that had hugged him fell to the cold floor. The other nodded and smirked, “Why? Jealous Sehun?” Sehun scoffed and playfully hit Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

“In your dreams.” Baekhyun existed the room, leaving the other two behind. Sehun turned to face Yixing, a bit reluctant at first. “C’mon.” he gestured for Yixing to follow him, although his eyes were trained on the elder’s right hand. The same hand that had touched that damn Bacon. There were no words between them when Yixing took the other’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He began to drag Sehun to the dining room where the others were.

 

Sehun’s hand, however, had felt cold and stiff under his strong grip. Yixing could feel the butterflies in his stomach on some sort of sugar high, but he was determined not to let it show on his face. He felt a strange longing to bring warmth to the other’s cold fingers, but he held himself back. They were only friends, he told himself. There’s a line between friendship and more than friendship, right?

 

\--

Once lunch was over and consumed, Yixing was situated by the window once more, nuzzled in his clustered blankets. His attention was not taken by the window any longer, but on his right hand that had intertwined and locked with Sehun’s. He had clenched and unclenched his fist many times, but this time, he let the butterflies make him blush and fantasize.

 

\--

 

_I wondered where this feeling had sprouted from. It wasn’t there before, hand holding and back hugs used to be insignificant. But now, the slightest brush of our shoulders or when our fingers had convoluted were so complicated. There was so much I had felt when it happened, no words in any language could describe it._

 

\--

 

“Lay-hyung.”

 

Yixing tore his eyes away from his phone and looked at the doorway of his and Jongdae’s room. His eyes met with the maknae’s, the other clad in sunglasses and a dark colored hoodie. “Going out?” he asked, sitting up from his bed.

 

“Yeah…” Sehun began to trail off, the words were dying in his mouth the second he decided what he was going to say. “I- I was wondering if you could get bubble tea with me.” The words had spilled out in a rushed and hushed manner, the atmosphere suddenly turning awkward instead of inquiring.

 

Yixing thought for a minute. Everyone else was off doing their own thing and here he was, sitting alone on his own bed. “Sure. But don’t you usually go with Jongin?” He hauled himself off the mattress and grabbed a dark sweater and his mask. “Jongin’s busy too. I think he’s with Krystal or somethin’.” Yixing hummed in reply. “We should get our coats too. It’s cold outside.” And with that, Sehun had left the doorway and headed to the coat closet. Yixing sighed and felt the tension spill out his pores. His posture slumped, but he had gripped his sweater and black half face mask tightly. He slid the mask around his ears and insinuates his arms through the holes of his sweater.

Sehun came back two minutes later, Yixing’s coat in one hand and his in the other. “Here.” He thrust his left arm forward, the jacket swinging along with the his harsh movement. He reached out for it, letting their fingertips lightly skim and allowing himself to lightly blush. The mask was covering his cheeks and he could let himself just indulge a _little bit_ , right?

 

Once they were outside, they both put their guard up. A fan could find them and hell could break loose. No words were exchanged between the two, and they both kept their distance. Yixing had no clue why, but he knew that he had wanted to be so close to the younger until every stride they took, their arms would touch.

 

But Yixing is not in love.

 

Definitely not.

 

He just thinks that the other is illicitly handsome and upsettingly cute.

 

In every single way.

 

But he’s not in love.

 

Not even.

 

Yeah.

 

They come to the bus stop, the streetlights illuminating the city that is still thriving with life long after the sun had come down. Public transportation was risky, and both of them knew that. No words are exchanged between the two and a silence had taken place. The silence had strangled Yixing, and he prayed that Sehun wasn’t finding this uncomfortable.

 

“If you were still a kid, what would you want for Christmas?” Damn, that’s a _great_ conversation starter Yixing you dumbfuck. And to top it off it’s January. January for crying out loud. Yixing has a sudden urge to fall off the surface of the Earth.

 

Sehun puffs his cheeks in thought and Yixing practically melts. “I guess a phone.” he chuckled lightly. “But now that I’m an adult… I think I would want a relationship… I- I- mean like someone to keep me warm since-  well…” Yixing giggled, holes caving in his cheeks. “Hyung! Don’t laugh!” Sehun whined, his lips forming a pout. “No, no, I just… I guess I can relate.”  Yixing’s eyes became focused on the road ahead of them, the cars zooming by. “Really?” Sehun looked at him inquisitively, but he couldn’t tell through Sehun’s shades. “Yeah, Kai’s just a lucky bastard.”

 

This time, It was Sehun’s turn to laugh. “I guess so, huh.” The bus pulled up and both of them got on, paying the bus fare. They sit in the back of the vehicle, successfully not being discovered. Their hoods were pulled far on their faces and they sat close together, still on guard. “What are you going to order?” Yixing looked over to Sehun, keeping the tone of his voice barely  audible. Sehun smirked, “Chocolate bubble tea, 100% sugar of course. What about you?” It was Yixing’s turn to puff his cheeks and think in silence. “I’ll look at the menu when we get there.”

 

The bumps on the road and strained conversations of other passengers fill the lost conversation between them. Their discussion is exchanged for stolen looks of each other and smiles under Yixing’s mask.

 

Once they arrive, they both get off, Sehun keeping one hand on Yixing’s bicep and both of their heads cast slightly downwards. They come to the counter and are relieved to find that it isn’t a younger person at the counter, giving the interpretation of “I don’t really know your social status.” It was nice for someone to treat them like a normal person for once. Sehun makes his order with no hesitation, while the elder scans the menu and does another double take after reading every single drink. “I’ll have the Matcha milk tea..” He murmured, his eyes glued to the electronic TV menu.

 

“I’ll pay.” Yixing handed over the amount while Sehun had already been eyeing the door, eager to leave before getting seen. He turned to the younger, holding his eyes for a split second and with a curt nod, they walked out the entrance.

 

And maybe they should’ve stayed at the shop a bit longer, for a hoard of fans had been watching them from outside. Luckily, they had lost sight of them for a split second. Yixing swore under his breath and Sehun’s eyes widened and they both knew what to do.

 

Sehun leaned towards Yixing’s ear. “Should we take the bus or run?” He thought for a moment, it didn’t seem like the bus would come soon; the next bus would be coming in 10 minutes, and they didn’t have the time to wait. “Run,” Yixing whispered. “Or speed walk.” But alas, a loud cry of “There!” had come from behind them. Sehun grabbed Yixing’s hand and fucking _bolted_.

 

The Chinese stumbled clumsily, nearly tripping over his own two feet. They had already played the game of _“run-for-your-damn-life-or-get-mobbed”_ enough to know alleyways and the like. Their hearts hammered in the ribcage and their lungs had puffed and contracted too many times for them to count.

 

Once there was no one behind them, they began to slow down. Yixing sunk to the ground, Sehun following him shortly, his chest heaving but his hand still tightly holding Sehun’s. He pulled his mask down and let it hug his chin. “We made it,” Sehun joked, a playful smile on his lips. Yixing gave a light, breathy laugh, dimples coming into clear view and a mischievous glint in his own eyes. “Let’s get home.” Yixing grinned at the younger and took a sip of his own drink. Sehun nodded, drinking his beloved concoction.

 

They ended up walking home together with their fingers intertwined, and a smile plastered on their faces.

 

\--

 

 _Being with you had made me feel so_ **_alive_** _. The adrenaline that had pumped throughout my entire body and the tingling feeling of your hand in mine is indescribable. Your smile that had made my vision go blurry to everything but you, and I could’ve just kissed you, right then and there._

 

\--

 

There was a silence in the normally raucous dormitory, usually overflowing with laughter, yelling, and playful arguments. Yixing and Sehun were the only occupants of the flat; the other members were off doing their own thing, and the two were left for “dorm watch.” (“You two shits watch out for saesangs, okay?!” Yixing had suspected that Jongdae had dubiously spiked Minseok’s coffee or something…) They had both sat on the couch, fairly close to one another, toying with their own electronic devices. He stole a glance at Sehun who was maintaining a bored expression,

 

“Maybe I should drink a little…” Yixing muttered absentmindedly, his mind obviously somewhere else. It was probably only a fleeting thought, meant to be discarded. “I could join you if you wanna…” Sehun responded, not looking up from his phone. Yixing’s head snapped up in surprise. “Did I say that out loud?” He asked, a pinch of embarrassment creeping through his skin. Sehun nods and gets up from the couch and lazily saunters to the kitchen. He grabs two soju bottles from the refrigerator and the elder heaves himself off the sofa and watches Sehun open them. Sometimes Yixing would forget that their maknae was at the legal age to drink, and whenever he saw Sehun consume alcohol it stunned him for a few seconds, then sink in.

 

The younger placed Yixing’s bottle in front of him and took a sip of his own. Yixing nearly hesitated to drink, but he accepts the bottle and takes a swig anyway. “Hyung,” Sehun says, watching the clear liquid slosh around in the elder’s bottle. Yixing looked up, his eye’s saying, _“What? I’m slightly tipsy so just tell me.”_  “Let’s make a bet.” Sehun smirked, knowing that the elder couldn’t hold his drink as well as he did. Yixing quirked an eyebrow, taking another 2 gulps of his soju. “What’s the rules?” His words came out slurred and it seemed like each word was just rolling sluggishly out of his mouth. He was already a bit woozy, his action becoming sluggish.

 

“Just drink 2 bottles without passing out,” Sehun shrugged, hiding his impishness. “If you can, then I’ll treat you to dinner or something.” “Easy.” Yixing snagged another bottle from the fridge and popped it open. He took his first bottle and chugged it, closing his eyes and trying to get a grip of his dignity. Sehun laughed, already seeing that Yixing is almost stupid drunk and it’s only been one bottle.

 

The elder grabbed the second bottle and began drinking and stopped when he was half way. His cheeks had become flushed and his mouth smelled strongly of booze. It’s when he began to sway back and forth and giggles constantly coming from him is when Sehun knew he had won. “I won~” He sing-songed, only slightly inebriated. Yixing rested his head on the counter and Sehun stroked his black hair. “Sleepy, hyung?” He nodded, his face still against the cool granite. “Sehunnie~ I’m going to have a hangover tomorrow~” He chirped, strangely happy, even though it would be a pain in the ass.

 

Sehun hummed in reply and tried to lift Yixing off the counter, despite being mostly “skin and bones.” (He did have abs, it’s just that the chocolate melted.) “C’mon Lay-hyung,” he coaxed. “It’s best you go to sleep before you do something embarrassing.” Sehun ignored the flashbacks of drunk- no- _wasted_ Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and all he can remember was that it could’ve started a war. With broken beer bottles. And really incoherent profanities.

 

Yixing nodded solemnly, or what seemed to be solemnly, and lifted himself off the granite.

 

Only to fall down like a ragdoll.

 

“Hyung!” It was as if “sober” had slapped Sehun in the face. With a shoe. Or a chair.

 

Sehun cupped Yixing’s cheeks, his protracted fingers framing the elder’s jaw. “Are you alright?” He nodded, his eyelids feeling like a burden and the floor seemed like a good stand-in for a bed. “Lay-hyung… Let’s go c’mon.” He tugged Yixing’s limp arm at a weak attempt to lift him off the ground. “Jesus, this is too hard. Just get on my back.”

 

Sehun faced his back towards Yixing and made a silent prayer that his arms could hold out just for a little bit. Just a few seconds was all he was asking for. He felt arms wrap around his neck and warmth had sprouted on his back. The younger hoisted himself and Yixing off the ground and tried to make a sad attempt of a run to Jongdae and Yixing’s room.

 

He located the elder’s bed and lowered him onto the soft blankets. “Goodnight Hyung,” he said, and turned to the door, beginning to saunter out until Yixing had taken a strong hold on his wrist. “Don’t go.” His voice resonated on the walls of the room. It was firm and it sounded more like an order instead of a plead. Sehun turned around to face Yixing, exasperation obvious on his face. “That is the most cliche thing you could say right now. Just go to fucking sleep. You’re stupid drunk and the best option right now-” The maknae’s eyes were staring straight into the other’s and the words had died in his throat.

 

 _Kiss him Sehun. This is your fucking chance. Take it_.

There Yixing was, beautiful eyes illuminated by the moonlight seeping through the slightly sheer curtains and pink, plump gorgeous lips. His pale skin on the apples of his cheeks were flushed from the influence of alcohol-

 

 _Alcohol_.

 

Sehun’s teeth clenched and he yanked his wrist from Yixing. “Just rest for crying out loud,” he said, his voice wavering as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

 

\--

 

_I’m never letting our first kiss be wasted on some drunk situation. That would mean taking advantage of you while you aren’t in a mode where you can control your actions. It’d be insignificant, unimportant, fleeting, and forgotten. People might say alcohol is liquid courage, but really, it’s “courage” with an inside of “regret” and “guilt.”_

 

\--

 

    Yixing frowns for the nth time when Sehun sidesteps him.

 

    He had no idea why in the world Sehun was avoiding him. It’s like one moment they’re running from saesang fans and laughing and the next moment they won’t even _breathe_ around each other. It was like Sehun had a separate personality around Yixing and in all honesty; the latter was not happy about it.

 

    He did have a hangover last week but that can’t be the reason their maknae was avoiding him, right?

 

    And so he resolves into burning holes into Sehun’s shirt and keeping up the intensity of his gaze until the former snaps and tells him the truth. It’s what he plans to do the entire concert until he breaks.

 

But of course, it doesn’t work.

 

Yixing sighs, vexed and tired, yet pumped because of the adrenaline running through his system. The entire group is in their hotel, all of them situated in their rooms. Yixing has never shared a room with Sehun, and this time was no exception. Balling his fists, he rubbed his tired eyes and lets his body go limp to the soft mattress of hotel beds. “Yixing-ah,” Minseok came out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair with a fresh, white towel. “Take a shower first. You’re all sweaty.”

 

He took another deep breath, closing his eyes for five seconds, and followed Minseok’s suggestion.

 

\--

 

Although after showering and getting into the comforter, he realised that he could not go to sleep. Only a couple minutes ago, he felt like he could drop dead, but now he felt like he had just drunk two bottles of a concoction of Red Bull and coffee with three shots of espresso. Yixing gave up trying to look for sleep and decided to put pants and a shirt on, and go out. He tossed his sheets aside, grabbing dark gray-coloured jeans, a black pullover, and a trusty snapback. Yixing ambled down the hall and into the illuminated elevator, pressing the button for the lobby floor. He needed some fresh air to breathe and let his thoughts flow and stress subside. He pulled the bill of his hat low enough to cover his eyes and listened to the corny elevator music playing through some crappy speakers.

 

The machine finally reached his destination and he stepped into the foyer filled with life. He kept his head down and made a beeline straight towards the exit of the hotel. Stepping out into the cool air, his body immediately relaxed and the feeling of albeit frosty air entering his lungs felt like the feeling of working therapy. He located a bench and let his posture slump. He had too many things lingering on his mind and it created a giant snowball, just waiting to crash and burn. Well, more like burst into small pieces of snow.

 

A lot of things had run through his mind, namely sleep, and were out the door the next second.

 

There was one thing that had stuck onto his mind like a stubborn piece of gum on a shoe; going by the name of _Oh fucking Sehun._ Not only had the company always placed them in separate rooms; Yixing was almost 100% sure that the younger had been avoiding him. He pressed his lips together tightly and turned the corners of his lips into a slight frown. He had no recollection of anything he could’ve done to embarrass the other, and visa versa.

 

He was sitting out there, alone on the bench for a good ten minutes or so, lost in his train, more like cloud, of thought.

 

That was until two raucous men dressed in grey suits had come to his right and began to smoke. Their cigarettes were the extremely strong smelling type; the type that Yixing absolutely could not stand.

 

And not only were they smoking, they were talking shit about their loved ones and putting unnecessary profanity every few words.

 

Yixing internally scowled. He hated people like them, but he kept to himself. _You don’t know their situations Yixing_ . He pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to filter the air he was taking in. He scanned the area and saw that the ashtray was on the other side of the hotel’s entrance. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ He buried his head in his knees and tried to shut the businessmen out.

 

He only lasted 3 minutes until he got up and went back inside. He had an urge to sock them, but if there was someone watching, then his reputation would be ruined. He was caked in the scent of nicotine as walked through the lobby and into the elevator. He cringed at the smell of his clothes, and he knew Minseok would too. He was at least lucky to be alone in the elevator when he entered.

 

But his unluckiness struck when he had stepped out and came face to face with a fatigued Sehun.

 

“Lay-hyung?” Sehun ruffled his bedhead hair and scrunched his nose. “Why do you smell like smoke?”

 

 _Ah shit_.

 

Yixing stalked right past the younger; his feet feeling like lead, weighing down his every step.

 

_Now you’re avoiding him, Xing. This won’t solve anything._

 

“Yixing-hyung…” Sehun grabbed onto the elder’s sleeve, his head facing towards the ground. The elevator doors closed slowly, and the only escape for Yixing was going back to his and Minseok’s shared room. _He used my real name..._

 

“You shouldn’t smoke. It’ll ruin your voice and your lungs and you could get lung cancer. And- and I don’t think that it’s a good way to deal with stress-”

 

“Sehun-ah,” Yixing turned towards Sehun and ghosted his hand over the other’s hair. It was something he would do to calm Sehun down, but he was too scared to get the stench of smoke in the maknae’s well kept hair. He couldn’t help himself. He didn’t see a sleepy, adorable Sehun everyday. (Well he did, but just not without the other members) “It’s not like that. I’m not smoking. I just went out for a bit and there was these two people who decided to smoke next to me so I left.”

 

“Oh.” Sehun looked up at Yixing and he let go of the latter’s pullover. “Oh. O-Okay goodnight.” _Please don’t go. Just stay for a bit longer even though my clothes smell atrocious._

 

Sehun walked to his door and Yixing to his. Sehun disappeared behind the heavy wooden door and Yixing couldn’t help but wonder what the former had gone out for. He felt his pockets for the key card and panic started to make it’s way through his head.

 

_I forgot the key… AGHHHHHHHHH!!!_

 

And only to make it worse, he didn’t have his phone with him either. Yixing looked in the direction of Sehun’s room. He could go and knock and ask if he could stay. It’s not like he had any other option… He hung his head but the stench of the smoke was too strong for him to handle. He lifted his head up and tried to burn the door with his eyes. He reluctantly went up to the door and gave it two light knocks. Kyungsoo was sleeping there as well and the last thing he would want to do his anger him at who-knows-what in the morning. There was a click and Sehun peeked suspiciously out the door. Yixing looked sideways sheepishly, “I kinda forgot my key card in the room… Is it ok if I sleep in yours?” He scratched the back of his neck and added as an afterthought, “And maybe take a shower… and borrow clothes…”

 

Sehun looked down at the elder and lightly laughed. “You’re so forgetful hyung!” He let the other in and shut the door, masking the bedroom in darkness. Yixing went to the bathroom and Sehun fetched a shirt and shorts for him. After his second shower of the day, he dressed into the clothes that he had left for him. When he exited the bathroom, towelling his hair dry, Yixing saw Sehun on his phone, lying on the bed.

 

The LED light of his phone illuminated his face in a blue light that made him look strangely perfect. Yixing smiled faintly and folded the damp towel, placing it on the rack. “Sehunnie~” He put a dimpled smile on his face and peeked over Sehun’s phone. “Do you have an extra blanket and pillow? I’ll sleep on the floor.” His brows tugged together and he pushed his bottom lip into a pout. “You don’t need to sleep on the floor. You could just sleep by me instead.”

 

“It’s fine, really.” Yixing’s face dusted a pretty shade of red and he glanced sideways. It’s not like he hasn’t slept with other members, but now that he was forced to share a room with Sehun (and Soo) he couldn’t help being embarrassed. He’s only slept with the other three to four years ago (not counting the times he’s fell asleep next to Sehun while watching a movie). But Sehun tugged his little finger and gave him a look similar to puppy eyes.

 

 _It’s too early in the morning for him to be looking so cute! But at the same time it’s too early to argue either…_ Yixing sighed and lost the silent, yet practically non existent, war and lifted the white hotel sheets. Sehun placed his phone on the bedside table and mumbled, “Goodnight.” before closing his eyes. Yixing didn’t dare to look at Sehun. He was frightened to take another look at the other when he had realized something while he was in the shower. It was all too shocking for him, but he should’ve seen it coming. It wasn’t just, “I think Sehun is the best looking in EXO and has the cutest aegyo.” It was also, it’s not just his looks, but the way he cares for everyone, the way he has an obsession with bubble tea, the way he has a tendency to make stupid faces without realising; and it’s the way I have fallen for Oh Sehun.

 

The only thing that was missing for him was their proximity. Sehun wasn’t as close to Yixing than he was to Luhan, and that was something that Yixing had known and it hurt him.

He knew that Sehun had fallen for Luhan while he was in EXO.

 

Yixing heard the other’s breath even out and he decided to look his way.

 

Sehun was sleeping peacefully; his mouth slightly parted and his eyes shut not too tightly. His brown hair had been splayed on the pillow and a loose lock of hair had fallen in front of his face. Yixing lifted it and placed it behind his ear. He reduced his voice to barely a whisper, “I’m in love with you.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I’m in love with you, Sehun”

 

He had no problem falling asleep that night.

 

\--

 

_I’ll just pretend I didn’t hear that._

 

\--

 

“I’m in love with you, Sehun.”

 

_Oh my fuck he did not just asdfghjkl-_

 

Sehun was glad that he had feigned sleep because if he didn’t he wouldn’t have heard Yixing.

 

_Yixing._

 

Sehun had no problem falling asleep either.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: … So while I was writing Sitting on the Fence I realized, “Fuck, I have writer’s block. ;-; AND IT’S ONLY CHAPTER FOUR aGh.” So this was brought into existence. It originally was going to be a scene for one of the chapters but stuff happened. Should I make a part two to this or what cause the ending is a bit unsatisfying.
> 
> This took a long time to write but it’s only 5k words rip me.


End file.
